Into The Words
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Tentang cinta rumit diantara kita/Prolog/CrackPair/NaruSaku/RnR/DLDR!
1. Prolog

_Tentang sebuah air mata_

 _Tentang beberapa patah kata_

 _Dan tentang tatapan netra yang tak bisa mengungkap_

 _Ketika bibir hanya bisa mengisyaratkan_

 _Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang bisa diucap_

 _Bisu, hening, dingin_

 _Bila sebuah waktu bisa diputar kembali_

 _Dan kertas tertulis akan kembali putih bersih_

 _Maka aku akan menulis kembali apa yang seharusnya tertulis_

 _Lalu semua hal semu yang pernah terjadi hanya akan teringat di dalam pikiran_

 _Tapi... itu hanya mimpi_

 _Tidak mungkin kau dapat menghapus luka yang terlanjur ditorehkan_

 _Hingga sejenak aku terhenyak... apakah hanya itu satu-satunya?_

 _Apakah memang itu jalan terakhir...?_

.

.

.

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kish** **imoto**

 **Into The Words belongs to Takamura Akashi**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **A/n: kalau ada 1 orang aja yang tertarik, bakal lanjuttt :3** **Kalau tidak ada, nggak akan dilanjutin kekekek**


	2. Ketika Itu

**_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Into the Words belongs toTakamura Akashi_**

 ** _Romance/Hurt/Comfort_**

 ** _Warnings : Typo(s), AU, OOC, and anything warnings not I'm write_**

 ** _NaruSaku_**

 ** _DLDR!_**

 ** _RnR please!_**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

.

 ** _'Ketika Itu'_**

.

 _Awal dan akhir adalah sesuatu yang berupa misteri_

 _Bahkan seorang anak manusia pun tak tahu apa yang menunggunya sebagai takdir_

 **Normal POV**

"Ya ya aku tau Sakura, kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali," ujar seorang gadis bersurai kuning pucat dengan bosan. Ia sudah berjam-jam mendengarkan ocehan sahabatnya mengenai kekasihnya.

"Ino! Kau menyebalkan! Aku kan hanya ingin cerita," balas gadis bersurai semanis gulali itu dengan sebal. Ia mendengus sebal setelahnya, tapi bukan berarti ia marah kepada sahabatnya itu. Ia hanya sedikit kesal.

"Hahaha habisnya kau selalu menceritakan tentang kekasihmu itu sih err siapa? Oh, Sasuke itu, entah mengapa aku merasa kau harus lebih santai Sakura. Aku takut kau sakit hati nantinya," jelas gadis pirang itu sembari menepuk pucuk kepala gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Tapi, kurasa dia sangat mencintaiku. Tidak mungkin hubungan kami tidak lancar Ino Pig~" bantah gadis merah muda itu keras kepala, ia sangat percaya diri dengan pendapatnya. Dan tanpa ia ketahui bahwa ialah seseorang yang naif di sini...

.

.

.

"Sudah-Sudah kau jangan menangis lagi. Hei ini baru awal semester 1 kelas 1 SMA Sakura, harusnya kau lebih bahagia," ujar gadis bersurai pirang dengan tatapan sendu ke arah sahabatnya yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau tahu Ino, aku terlalu berharap banyak darinya. Tapi... akhirnya... ia mencampakkanku demi wanita lain..." ujar gadis merah muda itu sembari sesenggukkan. "Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apa kesalahanku. Ino aku sungguh sakit hati..." lanjutnya disusul tangisan hebat yang pecah begitu saja tanpa bisa dibendung lagi. Ia kemudian menghambur ke pelukan sahabat nya, ia tidak lagi peduli jika pakaian sahabatnya akan basah karena air matanya.

"Sudah, sudah," sahabat pirangnya hanya bisa menenangkan tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa ia ucapkan, bahkan satu patah kata pun tidak akan didengar oleh seorang gadis yang sedang patah hati. Sahabatnya hanya perlu didengar dan dihibur, bukankah memang itu tugas seorang sahabat?

.

.

.

Lalu kehidupan gadis merah muda itu berjalan dengan kesedihan dan kebahagiaan yang beriringan. Ia bahagia dengan semua orang di sekelilingnya, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Ia masih merasa hampa dan bimbang, walaupun di satu sisi ia telah merelakan apapun yang membuat hatinya sakit. Ia berniat untuk sendiri sampai menemukan seseorang yang tepat.

Tetapi rencana _kami-sama_ begitu mengejutkan, ia tidak dibiarkan sendiri untuk waktu yang lama. Seseorang telah mencuri hatinya. _Kami-sama_ mempertemukan dua hati yang saling tersakiti untuk menyembuhkan satu sama lain.

Hubungan yang dibangun dari rasa ketidakpeecayaan, kehampaan, dan suka, akhirnya akan berubah juga menjadi cinta. Memang aneh tapi siapa yang tahu perubahan hati seseorang?

.

.

.

"Sakura..." ujar seorang lelaki dengan surai pirangnya yang cerah.

"Hm, ya?" jawab gadis merah jambu itu. Mereka masih di kelas sedang bersiap untuk pulang, dan sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua. Ditambah posisi gadis itu yang duduk persis di depan lelaki pirang itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita memulai hubungan?" ucap lelaki itu langsung pada tujuannya. Dan seketika kegiatan gadis itu terhenti, ia terdiam tidak mengatakan apapun. Lalu ia berbalik menghadap sahabatnya di sepanjang semester 1 ini.

Di dalam pikiran gadis itu berkecamuk segala pemikiran yang ia buat sendiri. Ia menimbang segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi pada dirinya. Ia terlalu takut untuk memulai hubungan, tetapi sahabatnya ini adalah seseorang yang sayang jika ia tolak.

Dalam beberapa minggu ini ia merasa memang sahabatnya ini sedikit 'berbeda' dari biasanya. Harusnya ia bisa menebaknya, tetapi akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu apatis dengan apa yang ada di sekitarnya.

Ia kembali berpikir tidak ada salahnya ia menerima perasaan sahabatnya ini, toh ia tau bagaimana sedikit banyak sifat lelaki ini. Ia ingin menjadikan lelaki ini sebagai _healing_ nya dari perasaan sakit hati yang sebelumnya. Jahat memang tapi perasaan bisa berubah kan nantinya?

"Dengan senang hati," jawab gadis itu sembari tersenyum manis, dalam hatinya ia berdoa semoga kali ini tidak akan sesakit waktu itu. "Tapi dengan satu syarat, jangan membuatku sakit hati. Kau mengerti kan maksudku Naruto?" lanjut gadis itu.

"Ya aku mengerti, sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan mengecewakan mu," balas lelaki itu mantap.

Dan begitulah awal mula dari sebuah kisah cinta yang bahagia namun rumit. Ketika itu dimana mereka saling berpandangan, mereka tahu bahwa perasaan yang mereka rasakan sudah mantap. Walaupun belum ada kata-kata cinta dari masing-masing pihak, mereka tau bahwa nanti hal seperti itu ada masanya.

 _Ketika itu melihat wajahmu adalah hal terindah_

 _Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan debaran jantung ini_

 _Menjalin hubungan adalah sesuatu yang istimewa bagi semua orang_

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 ** _A/n: Ano... semoga ini memuaskan :D Maaf kalau lama munculnya, Taka membuatnya ketika senggang :D jangan lupa review, DON'T FLAME_**


End file.
